ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts W.I.C X RWBY
Kingdom Hearts W.I.Cif collection X Rwby is a Spinoff Video Game develupt by Square Enix and Roosterteeth Retelling of the storylines of Kingdom Hearts with a what If the cast of Rwby got involved in ityou are asking I thought this would just be a fun what if story were the latter cast are sent to the world by Ospin to stop a Plan from Salem who wants to change the fate of the Kingdom Hearts world for unkown reasons. It well be exsplained later why this was the case. Now The Cast of Rwby must help the cast from Kingdom Hearts to stop both the Alleince of Xehanort and Salem. Playable Characters Kingdom Hearts SoraKH1,KHCOM,KH2,KH3D,KH3 Riku[KH1if story,KHCOM,KH3D] RoxasDays VenKHBBS TerraKHBBS AquaKHBBS,KHBBSFP RWBY Ruby Rose excspt KHBBSFP Weiss Schnee excspt KHBBSFP Blake Belladonna excspt KHBBSFP Yang Xiao Long excspt KHBBSFP Other Main Characters P means they are Playable in Extra Mode, Note well not talk about Origanal Characters not Disney or Final Fantasy Characters well play the same way they did in the games Kingdom Hearts Allys Kairi P Axel/Lea P Namine P Xion P Master Eraqus P RWBY Allys Jaune Arc P Nora ValkyrieP Lie RenP QrowP Oscar/OspinP everyone else well also appear in the story one way or another Note once you beat the the Mirage Arena 100% you can Unlock Pyrrha Nikos to use in the Extra Mode Story's in this games story tell the story of the RWBY Cast on how they ended up in the Kingdom Hearts Timeline each smaller chapters represents each game in the Kingdom Hearts story Story 1 Birth By Sleep RWBY are separated, Ruby,Weiss and Yang team up with Ven,Terra or Aqua to help them deal with both the Unversed and the Invaiding Grim while Blake goes on an avenger behind the secrets of Xehanorts plan * Ruby's and ? Story * Weiss and ? Story * Blakes Story * Yang and ? Story * Final Story Story 2 Kingdom Hearts 1 finding out there task Team RWBY must help Sora,Donald and Goofy take down the Heartless,Malificent and Anesm the Sekker of Darkness Story 3 Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories RWBY are yet again separated into two groups one help's Sora,Donald and Goofy try to find away to stop Maluxia's plans. While the other help Riku deal with his own personal Demons Story 4 368/2 sent back in time by Ospin again Team RWBY are giving the task to "Watch out for Roxas" and make sure the story plays out like it should,try to help Roxas,Axel and Xion while trying to hide from the Organization Story 5 Kingdom Hearts 2 RWBY help Roxas get to Sora. Then help the three Sora,Donald and Goofy stop Xemnas and Origanization 13 Story 6 3D coming to an understanding Yen Sid allows Team RWBY to while separating into two groups help Sora and Riku in the Mark of Mastery Exam. Story 7 Kingdom Hearts 3RWBY must help Sora,Donald and Goofy on one more qurest to stop Xehanort while also settling things with Salems forces to finaly get back home Timeline placement timeline is after Volloum five while this Kingdom Heart timeline is a What if Timeline of if RWBY got involved. Once there job is done the origanal Kingdom Hearts Timeline well go back to the way it was before Salems Intervince Gameplay is simmler to Kingdom Hearts. However the RWBY casts gameplay gets there weppions with Keyblade Magic on them and change with the Keyblade welder they are teaming with ] Extra Mode In this mode you can play as another characters becides the games playable characters on each level fighting through Heartless,Nobodys,Unversed and Grim to reach the end Chapters in the Story Mode 1 Birth By Sleep : Ruby and ? story # A Meeting By Chance # Dwarf Woodlands # Castle of Dreams # Enchanted Dominion # Keyblade Wielders # Radiant Garden # Disney Town # Olympus Coliseum # Deep Space # Never Land # A Forgotten Past # The Keyblade Graveyard 2 Birth By Sleep : Weiss and ? Story # Castle of Dreams # Dwarf Woodlands # Enchanted Dominion # Radiant Garden # Disney Town # Olympus Coliseum # Deep Space # Never Land # Two Boys # Questions to Be Answered # The Keyblade Graveyard 3 Birth By Sleep : Blake Story # Keyblade Graveyard # Neverland # Olympus Coliseum # Deep Space # Disney Town # Raident Garden # Dward Woodlands # Castle of Dreams # Enchanted Dominion # Keyblade Graveyard 2 4 Birth By Sleep: Yang and ? Story # Enchanted Dominion # Dwarf Woodlands # Castle of Dreams # A New Calling # Radiant Garden # Disney Town # Olympus Coliseum # Deep Space # Never Land # The Passing of the Power # Xehanort's Ambitions # The Keyblade Graveyard 5 Kingdom Hearts # Destiny Islands # Traverse Town # Wonderland # Olympus Coliseum # Deep Jungle # Agrabah # Monstro # Halloween Town # Atlantica # Neverland # Hollow Bastion # End of the World 6 Chain of Memories : Sora,Donld and Goofy with Ruby and Yang # Traverse Town # Agrabah # Olympus Coliseum # Wonderland # Monstro # Halloween Town # Atlantica # Neverland # Hollow Bastion # 100 Acre Wood # Twilight Town # Destiny Islands # Castle Oblivion 7 Chain Of Memories : Riku with Weiss and Blake # Hollow Bastion # Agrabah # Olympus Coliseum # Wonderland # Monstro # Halloween Town # Atlantica # Neverland # Traverse Town # Twilight Town # Destiny Islands # Castle Oblivion 8 Kingdom Hearts 368/2 # Day 8: The Icing on the Cake - Mission 1 # Day 9: Heartless - Mission 2 # Day 10: Incomplete - Mission 3 # Day 11: Keyblade - Mission 4 # Day 12: The Closed World - Mission 5 # Day 13: Deeds to be Done - Mission 6 # Day 14: Friends - Mission 7 # Days 15-17: Missions - Missions 8, 9, 10 # Day 22: Left Behind - Mission 11 # Day 23: Silent Companion - Mission 12 # Day 24: Silence Broken - Mission 13 # Day 25: Two Keys - Mission 14 # Day 26: Terminated - Mission 15 # Days 51-54 Missing - Missions 16, 17, 18, 19 # Day 71: Reunion - Mission 20 # Day 72: Change - Mission 21 # Day 73: The Promise - Mission 22 # Day 74: Trio - Mission 23 # Days 75-79: Inseparable - Missions 24, 25, 26, 27 ,28 # Day 94: Hearts - Mission 29 # Day 95: Nobodies - Mission 30 # Day 96: Xion's Keyblade - Mission 31 # Days 97-100: Transfer - Mission 32, 33, 34, 35 # Day 117: Secrets - Mission 36 # Day 118: Lazy Day - Mission 37 # Days 119-122: Work to Do - Mission 38, 39, 40, 41 # Day 149: Unlike Minds - Mission 42 # Day 150: Fear - Mission 43 # Day 151: Distress - Mission 44 # Days 152-156: The Wrong Buttons - Mission 45, 46, 47, 48, 49 # Day 171: Love - Mission 50 # Day 172: Sound of the Surf - Mission 51 # Days 173-176: Lies - Mission 52, 53, 54, 55 # Day 193: Memories - Mission 56 # Days 194-197: Like It Should Be - Mission 57, 58, 59, 60 # Day 224: Anomaly - Mission 61 # Days 225-227: Quietude - Mission 62, 63, 64 # Day 255: The Longest Day - Mission 65 # Days 256-258: News - Mission 66, 67, 68 # Days 277-280: Searching - Mission 69, 70, 71, 72 # Day 296: Confessions - Mission 73 # Day 297: Contact - Mission 74 # Day 298: Fracture - Mission 75 # Day 299: Sora - Mission 76 # Day 300: Shutdown - Mission 77 # Days 301-304: Vacant Place - Mission 78. 79, 80, 81 # Day 321: Waning Power - Mission 82 # Days 322-326: The Program - Mission 83, 84, 85, 86, 87 # Day 352: Sunset - Mission 88 # Day 353: Resolve - Mission 89 # Day 354: Truth - Mission 90 # Day 355: Unsaid, Unheard - Mission 91 # Day 357: Tears - Mission 92 # Day 358: Believe - Mission 93 9 Kingdom Hearts 2 # Twilight Town # Hollow Bastion # Land of Dragons 1 # Beast's Castle 1 # Olympus Coliseum 1 # Disney Castle # Timeless River # Halloween Town 1 # Agrabah 1 # Port Royal 1 # Pride Rock 1 # Hollow Bastion/Space Paranoids1 # Land of Dragons 2 # Beast's Castle 2 # Olympus Coliseum 2 # Halloween Town 2 # Agrabah 2 # Port Royal 2 # Pride Rock 2 # Hollow Bastion/Space Paranoids2 # Twilight Town/The World That Never Was 10 Kingdom Hearts 3D Storys # Destiny Islands with Riku's # Traverse Town # La Cité des Cloches # Prankster's Paradise # The Grid # Travers Town 2 # Country of the Musketeers # Symphony of Sorcery # The World That never was # Sora's Heart 11 Kingdom Hearts 3yet to come out